overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 19
This is the nineteenth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Cocytus watches over his undead army from the fort which Aura Bella Fiora helped built in preparation of the upcoming war, assisted by several other insectoids. Then, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta appears and passes several scrolls to Cocytus, claiming that the scrolls are imbued with the magic Message. Recognizing the scrolls are actually those made from the Two-Legged Sheep, Cocytus asks how did she come into possession of such scrolls cause as far as he is informed, the scrolls are in limited number back in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Entoma proceeds to explain that Demiurge has actually found a way to provide a stable production of such commodity and that Cocytus should report immediately should he find any fault in the scrolls. She then reminds him that there's high hope for him in the coming war. Cocytus' mind then goes back to the day when he was summoned before the great Overlord, Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz reminded Cocytus that he was not allowed to use his powers nor his servants in the coming war. He was to simply command the troops and the Elder Lich which Ainz had created himself in the war but the Elder Lich should only be used as the last resort should all else fail. Finally, Ainz reminded him that he should decide by himself on the next course of actions. Cocytus falls into silence as he tries to understand just what Ainz had implied with deciding things for himself. Just as Entoma moves away from him, he asks whether she is actually going back to Nazarick. Entoma assures him that she is staying because she wants to see the outcome of the war. Cocytus then realizes that Entoma may have been assigned a special role for this war. However, the matter does not faze him in the slightest and he orders his undead army to march forth with the single intention of obliterating the lizardmen. Shasuryu Shasha stands in front of the lizardmen army amassed with his sword in his hand. With a loud voice, he addresses the lizardmen before him and reminds them that they now stand together as one united tribe against the oncoming enemy. Next, Crusch Lulu steps forth and begins channeling the ancestors through druid magic. With the power of the magic flowing through their bodies, the lizardmen gain newfound courage and they cheer in unison before continuing to apply warpaint on their bodies. Among the cheering mass, Zaryusu Shasha thinks to himself that there would be no chance of winning if the war drags on despite the lizardmen's fervor from the combined application of magic and herbs. With everything at the ready, the lizardmen all charge headlong into battle. The brutal engagement of the two sides is witnessed by Cocytus from the fort and the strength of the lizardmen army actually exceeds his initial prediction. It doesn't take long before five hundred skeletons have fallen on the battlefield. Still, he has confidence as undead do not tire nor would let pain slow them down so he decides to wait and see just how the flow of battle would proceed as time passes. However, things slowly begin to take a turn for the worse as the lizardmen continue to battle valiantly. Cocytus is tempted to use a scroll but understands that Entoma is actually watching and decides to pull back the troops for the time being. During the short respite, Zaryusu discusses with Zenberu Gugu regarding the movements of the enemy's archers and skeleton riders. They both agree that their movements seem to coincide with the lizardmen's, prompting Zaryusu to conclude that the enemy commander is somewhere on the field, overseeing the entire operation as it's possible that without any commands the undead would not budge. Even though Shasuryu wants to continue pushing forward, his brother stops him and advises him to keep cool as the enemy isn't something to take lightly. Shasuryu then inquires Crusch of the druids' ceremony preparation and she tells him that it's proceeding as planned. Seeing Zaryusu smiling, Crusch asks him just what is he smiling about. He replies that he's simply happy as the two have their tails wrapped together, not realizing that Shasuryu, Zenberu, Kyuku Zuzu and Sukyu Juju are all watching. The atmosphere is broken when the undead riders begin advancing towards the lizardmen. However, they never reach the lizardmen as they fell into the traps the lizardmen had prepared beforehand. With the riders grounded, the lizardmen start pelting stones at the skeleton riders. The riders are easily taken out by the attack and the lizardmen then send forth a second party which closes in on the enemy. Fully anticipating a retaliation, Cocytus order the undead beasts to be fielded. This successfully stops the lizardmen in their tracks. Continuing on, the lizardmen druids manage to complete the summoning ceremony and several Swamp Elementals appear on the battlefield. This once again turns the tide of the battle against Cocytus. The turn of events worries Cocytus but he tries to not show it even when Entoma asks him whether he's fine with the situation. As he watches his army slowly decimated, he decides that he should use the scrolls provided even if that would mean a technical defeat and the one he reaches out to is the one he thinks who can help him, Demiurge. Just as Cocytus asks Demiurge for assistance, Demiurge instead asks Cocytus whether he thinks Ainz has actually hoped he would be victorious in the war itself. There might be a reason why Ainz only supplied low leveled troops consisting of undead, skeletons and undead beasts for a war. This is a question that has been nagging Cocytus too but he replies that he will not doubt Ainz's commands. Demiurge continues on by reminding Cocytus that the results are what matter most. Cocytus himself has failed to truly assess enemy strength as he never tried to gather enough information to predict any upcoming situation correctly. Ainz may have actually supplied the troops with the intention of making Cocytus realize that he is not destined to win with the troops at hand and Cocytus would actually need to make his own decisions and request aid instead of facing the enemy head-on. Before Demiurge can impart more advice to Cocytus, he suddenly states that he has an emergency business and hangs up. Cocytus thinks that Entoma is interfering but her expression doesn't show. Yet, a used talisman is more than enough to tell him what had happened. With a scroll in hand, Cocytus commands the Elder Lich to advance. The lizardmen are busy doing a sweep of the battlefield while some of the wounded are carried back to the village. Then, out of nowhere, an attack tear a Swamp Elemental into shreds. Shasuryu realizes that the attack has not stopped when he saw a silhouette among the flying dust. A lizardman nearby tries to charge at the unknown enemy but an incoming fireball promptly finishes him off. With the dust cleared by the explosion, the enemy is finally revealed to the lizardmen. The Elder Lich introduces himself as Iguva and proclaims that he shall bring victory to the great Overlord. Major Events * The war between the Lizardmen Alliance and the undead army begins. * Entoma became an observer for Cocytus. * Cocytus contacts Demiurge for guidance. * Iguva=41 makes his debut casting a Fire Ball at the Lizardmen. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Cocytus * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shasuryu Shasha * Crusch Lulu * Zaryusu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu * Sukyu Juju * Kyuku Zuzu * Demiurge New Characters * Iguva=41 Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Fire Ball Known Locations * Great Lake ** Lizardmen Village * Great Tomb of Nazarick Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace November 2016 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 19 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters